Arkham Boys
by ninjapoke
Summary: What happens when Harvey Dent, Jonathan Crane, and the Joker get locked up in Arkham together and make their own little 'club? Three is a lonley number... Will they be able to create a new villan to join said club? Now thats an enigma.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: I thought of this randomly the other day and I went for a tougher Scarecrow for it. I was originally planning to continue it as something else before changing the idea into a different story. I was left with this and decided to post it just for you! Depending on if you like it or not, it might actually have the guts to turn into a real story. Can't you just see Joker harassing Crane and the both of them ganging up on poor Harvey? If you want I could just write a bunch of one shots based on this. Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Jonathan Crane sat by himself in the rec-room of Arkham asylum. He wasn't allowed to be in the same room as some of the weaker inmates for fear of what he would do to them. No, he could only ever interact with those of a similar status as him, and so far there are none.<p>

Jonathan was a jittery man compared to his former proud self. Ever since he had been drugged with his own toxin he had been different. For starters, the last shreds of sanity he had left vanished. Another thing was that the Scarecrow had actually become a second personality. When Jonathan was Scarecrow he was much more confident and less jittery, and was as poise as his old self, but he was crazier and often did… terrible things. Well, not that he didn't do horrifying things already but Scarecrow was worse.

He had been stuck here for months now. It was too difficult for him to escape the asylum on his own without either another inmate's assistance or outside help. Jonathan was currently Arkham's most dangerous patient. Because of this, they had stopped letting him watch the news when the Joker had started to terrorize Gotham. They feared that it would give him an incentive to escape.

He had heard of the man with the horrible scars and the painted face. It made him long to be a physiatrist again so he could be the first to get a crack at his mind. Of course he would have soon destroyed it further with his toxins, but that was beside's the point. But it was from lack of watching the news that he was painfully unprepared for the events that were about to take place.

"Fear, fear, as bright as a _beam_! I love to laugh while I watch them _scream_!" Jonathan sung to himself with a dark chuckle. The guards at the edge of the room shifted uncomfortably. There was a buzzing noise signaling that somebody was coming in and both of the guards tensed further.

"They're here." The one whispered to the other nervously.

The door opened and two men were escorted through, one with half of a face, and the other with two long scars on each side of his face. Jonathan froze and his eyes widened slightly. He had heard rumors about Harvey Dent having half of his face burnt to a crisp. He had also heard about him being dead, but how that had just been a cover up story that had been exposed.

"Hahaha! Harvey, look! It's the first man to bring Gotham to its knees!" Joker called out before sitting next to Jonathan on the couch, beckoning for Harvey to take the other side. Joker put an arm around Crane's shoulder. "You look nervous, is it the scars?"

"No it is not your scars and I am not nervous!" Jonathan said, but in spite of that, he still shook a bit.

"Not nervous, hmm? Then why are you, uh, all ji**t**tery." He accented certain letters while he talked. When Jonathan only scowled he turned to Harvey Dent. "Do you think we, uh, in-tim-a-date our new friend here, Harv?" Harvey Dent only raised his one eyebrow at the doctor.

"You cannot intimidate the Master of Fear." Jonathan hissed.

"But you're still shaking." Joker sung. "Do these guards know why the good doctor is so _scared_?" Joker turned to the now four guards in the room who have been watching the conversation intimately.

They stiffened looked between the glare of Crane and the sadistic smile of the Joker and picked to listen to the latter. "He is, uh, always like that." One timid guard answered.

A braver guard who was using the opportunity to humiliate Crane elaborated. "Ever since the 'good doctor' got a taste of his own medicine, he shakes at everything." He imitated Jonathan by shaking his hands. "The doctors say he is just a shell of his former self." He and the other guards laughed.

"Well _that _is a disa**p**pointment" Joker sighed. "I was hoping I would have a new playmate."

"It seems to me like the guards need to start minding their own business." Jonathan scoffed as he stood up. The timid guard started to shake. Crane's face twisted itself into a sadistic grin. "_'Oranges and lemons" say the Bells of St. Clement's_" He rasped in a horribly creepy voice as he took a step towards the guard._"'You owe me five farthings' say the Bells of St. Martin's_"

"I like this, I like it!" Joker whispered.

"'_When will you pay me?' say the Bells of Old Bailey_" Jonathan continued.

"Skip to the end!" Joker called.

"_"Here comes a Candle to light you to Bed__. __Here comes a Chopper to __**chop**__ off your __**head**__. __Chip chop chip chop – the Last Man's dead._" He cackled before getting right up into the youngest guard's face. "Boo." The guard looked as if he might pass out.

A guard held up a gun. "Back on the couch!" He commanded with a shake.

Jonathan raised both of his hands in surrender. "I just had to remind you who the Master of Fear was around here."

Joker clapped slowly. "I like you." He stated. "How about you Harvey?"

Harvey just grunted and flipped his coin. Yes Jonathan was sure he was going to like this new arrangement after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**See! I keep my promises! I was asked by my reviewer (one at the moment but she's cool:) to keep this going. I have to admit the end was a bit of a struggle to write since i got MASSIVE writers block. I hope it was worth the wait XPsychoBabyDollX! If not then sorry, but i tried by harderest! **

* * *

><p>The next day in the cafeteria was, well, interesting was a pretty good adjective to describe it. When Crane sat down at his usual table he was, as usual, alone. Though his first few weeks in Arkham as a patient instead of a doctor were spent being harassed nonstop by former patients, it all ended after he proved himself to be just as terrifying as before. When the whole room became silent he lifted his head from his school quality food, he saw what everybody was gawking at.<p>

With a tray in his hand, the Joker and an annoyed looking Harvey Dent strolled over to where Jonathan Crane was sitting. "_Hell_o, Doctor." The Joker carried out the 'o's.

"Joker, Dent." The good doctor greeted curtly. "You seem to be drawing the attention of everyone in the room. What exactly did you do to Gotham while I was away?" He asked as he scooped up his scrambled eggs.

"Do they not let you watch the news?" Funny, Harvey realized that that had been the first thing he had every actually said to the doctor.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. "They are afraid that it will either cause me to become violent or evoke a 'relapse'. Apparently they do not share similar concerns for the other patients."

"So you've, uh, been outta the loop for some time then, eh Scarecrow?" Joker asked and licked his scars. He couldn't wait to see how much fun him and the doctor would have, though now that he had a closer look, he wasn't very physically imposing.

Jonathan stiffened. "My name is not Scarecrow, right now I am Jonathan, so I would appreciate you calling me such."

"Well then I insist that you call me by my non professional name too." Joker smiled with a dark glint in his eyes. Harvey raised his good eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Jonathan rolled his eyes, the physiatrist him knew it was a trick.

The Joker paused, as if to think. "Clarisse."

Jonathan snorted lightly. "Will do, _Joker_." He smugly said his name. "But really, how is Gotham? To be allowed in the same room as me must mean you tore it apart."

"_Well_, Gotham as been reeeeeal fun. Me and the bat had oodles of good times!" He licked his scars and grinned when Crane tensed at the mention of Batman. "Of course _you _woul**d **know all about the Batman."

"Yes, I would." He said curtly. "He is crazier then you, probably."

Joker's face immediately darkened. "I am _not _crazy." He growled.

Jonathan raised his hands in mock surrender, hating the way they trembled against his will. "Not by my diagnoses, but to be fair, I think all of Gotham is a little insane."

"Interesting idea, Doctor Crane." The former DA remarked. "But what about yourself?"

Jonathan scoffed. "Well, the law seems to find me insane. The doctors here have diagnosed me with, Psychosis, Dissociative identity disorder, or multiple personality disorder, panic attacks, Schizophrenia, bipolar disorder and many, many more. Are they right? Of course not, only about a fourth of their assumptions are correct. I've diagnosed myself, as you could probably guess."

Harvey looked impressed, he though, it was hard to tell with half of his face being gone. "Huh."

"Now, as much as I don't want to sound rude, what exactly happened?" He gestured to his face.

"Ask the clown." He growled.

"Now, Harvey, I thought we went, uh, over this. I didn't do this to you or, uh, Rachel. It was GPD and Batman. _They _did this." Joker justified himself. Jonathan twitched.

"Don't pretend like you didn't have a part in her death." Harvey raised his voice.

"Will you please, keep it down!" Jonathan hissed. "I do not want you two to fight and me get thrown into solitary for sitting next to you!"

Harvey relaxed into his seat after taking Jonathan's advice, but he flipped his coin steadily. Heads stop the argument, tails, let it progress. Heads one the round… this time.

"Good." Jonathan huffed.

"You can be awfully annoying, Crane." Joker rolled his eyes animatedly. For such a skinny, little man he acted like he owned the world.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Well I was never known for my unbelievable people skills. The fact that I've been in Arkham for months has added to that."

Joker went on, completely ignoring him. "And you look like your anorexic."

Jonathan increased his grip on his fork. "Well as you can clearly see, I'm not." He hissed.

"Looks like somebody doesn't like being called that." Harvey commented. What were they, a tag team?

"Looks like Crane is getting mad. Oh! Calm down Ichabod, I don't want to get thrown into solitary! Hahahahaha!"

Jonathan took a steady, calming breath. He had a sinking feeling that Arkham was about to get a whole lot less bearable.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for teasing Jonathan Crane! Ok so this is a little shorter then the last chapter but, like i said, i had writers block and i still do. R&amp;R cuz it makes me happy! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning, afternoon and/or evening! **

**alright, short chapter, again. Sorry but the ideas come in small litle sections, not lengthy chapters. oh and thanks a bunch XPsycoBabyDollX cuz you gave me the idea! Sorry, no unicorns though. Well, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The Arkham yard was an interesting place. A lot of shit tended to go down. This was where the most fights happened, the most harassment, and the most 'accidents'. To put it quite bluntly, it was the kind of place the joker could learn to love.<p>

"So… Johnny, what's there to do around this place?" Joker was currently laying flat in the grass on his back while looking up at the clouds. "That one looks like a monkey!"

"Joker, my name is Jonathan, not Johnny, not John, not _Ichabod_, Jonathan." Crane sighed.

"Whatever you say, Johnny-Boy!" He cackled. He picked up a handful of dead grass and examined it. Then he threw it at Harvey Dent who was standing a little ways from them under a small tree, flipping his coin. "Hey, uh, look. It looks like that li**t**tle man over there is gonna get, uh, beat up." He grinned at the unfolding chaos at the other side of the yard.

Jonathan looked up at it and rolled his eyes. "Don't the guards perform their jobs wonderfully? Things were so much better when _I _ran the place."

"So Johnny, you never, uh, _answered _my ques**t**ion." Joker pointed out.

"Well there is a kickball over there. Why don't you go amuse yourself by throwing it at people's heads?" He remarked dryly. Harvey chuckled.

Harvey was strange. The Joker couldn't figure it out. He seemed like he hated him but he never strayed too far from his side. Maybe Dent was just smart enough to realize that he stood a better chance of survival that way. That or he figured out that Joker would just annoy him anyway, like he did to Crane. Joker found bothering Crane endlessly amusing. The man was so fidgety, always jerking around and occasionally he would catch the man mumbling to himself.

Joker took his advice and went over and picked up the slightly deflated ball. He grinned at it crookedly, pulled back his arm, and wailed it into a large inmate's head, cackling all the while. Then he had an amazing idea.

The big, dumb looking man turned around. "Who the hell threw that?" He bellowed. Joker was surprised the guards didn't look up.

_Chaos here I come! _He inwardly chuckled as he pointed to Jonathan Crane.

The man growled and walked over to the small, scrawny man and picked him up by the neck. Jonathan didn't kick or struggle, but his eyes widened considerably. "You think throwing things at people's heads is funny?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Crane spat. Dent looked at the scene taking place and looked as if he were wondering if he should cut in.

"Don't lie to me!" The man yelled.

Joker cackled. All the inmates were gathering around to watch the display. They tried to beat up on Crane every chance they got as payback for the experiments. The burly man picked up a fist and was about to bring it down into Jonathan's face when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What do you…?" He froze when he saw the Joker aiming a kickball at his face.

"Duck" He grinned wickedly and chucked it at the man's face. The man hissed when it hit him but he didn't try and fight. He was dealing with the Joker after all. "Uh, _leave._" After he left, Joker picked up the ball and stood behind Crane.

"You're right. That _was _fu-un" He sang. Then, lightly, he punted the ball off the back of Jonathan's head. Harvey started to shake with chuckles until, that is, Joker hit him too.

"Hey!" He growled.

"Ah, uh, uh, uh, Harvey, I'm jus**t **playing." Joker teased relentlessly.

"Well go _play _someplace else." Jonathan hissed with a jitter.

"Don't be so sour! We're all _friends _here!" Joker sat on the bench next to Jonathan and threw and arm around his shoulder, loving the way the man squirmed and flinched.

"No, we are not." Jonathan tried to push the Joker's arm off of his shoulder. Joker only squeezed tighter.

"Uh, come again?"

"We are not friends, now let go." The small man hissed.

Joker got a murderous look in his eyes and he dug his nails into Jonathan's pressure point. "Wha**t**?" when he didn't get an answer her shoved Crane violently off the bench. He then pulled him back up and returned his arm. "_Wha**t**_?"

"Y-yes." Jonathan gave up. "We're all friends here." He glared.

Joker let him go abruptly and Jonathan fell again. "That's right. We can start a club! What do you think, Harvey?" Harvey Dent rolled his eyes and sighed. Joker continued as if this was an encouragement. "We would need a name… the Jokers!"

"No." Jonathan stated bluntly.

"No? Hmmm, how bou**t **Batman Forever?" At this both of the other men snarled. Joker laughed. "Ok, ok, I got it! The Gotham Rogues!"

"Hmmm, not bad." Harvey remarked in his gruff voice. Jonathan just sighed.

Joker assumed he could take _that _as a yes. "The Rogues it is..." And with that he fell over in maniacal cackles.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think? I didnt have much of a plan in mind for the chapter so it sort of drifted in this direction. Sorry for the light Crane abuse but it will probably happen frequently. He may be tough in front of guards but never has he had to go up against someone crazier then him. I would imagine Joker would beat on him, but not Scarecrow. <strong>

**Oh and thanks a bunch to all of you who reviewed so far. You guys is the bestest! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya! First off I wanna thanks ViveWonderland, XPsychoBabyDollX, and Quegalfreshbreath for the plot development help... Thanks to their opinions, I can now safely say that this story has a plot *crowds cheer* yay! Give them all a round of aplause for putting up with me, the frustrated author! You guys is the bestest! **

**Ok well I think this is the longest chapter this story has yet to see so yay for you guys! Writing this is now getting a bit easier now that I have a goal.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Jonathan Crane sighed when he got back into his cell. He was so close to snapping on the clown… _so close._ Did he think he could win in a physical fight against the Joker? No. But he did think _Scarecrow _had a chance. If it weren't for all the drugs he was on, Scarecrow would have come out for sure. Right now he only makes small appearances in Jonathan's attitude but never does he actually come out anymore. It could be from the drugs, or maybe he just hasn't been provoked enough to come out. Whatever the reason, at the moment he was simply a voice in Crane's horrible head.

**I like the clown, he's got talent, but somebody needs to teach him a lesson. **Scarecrow growled. **Just wait until I –**

_We. _Jonathan cut in.

**Just wait until _we_ get out of Arkham, or at least get away from these drugs! I'll show him to true meaning of fear…**

_I don't think the man _can _fear. _No, Jonathan thought he was just too insane to feel the emotion. He struck Jonathan more as the type of person to inhale his gas for fun.

**I will _make _him feel fear. Then maybe we can blow something up together. **

_Really?_ Jonathan sighed.

**Yes, as I said before, I like the clown, but somebody has to teach him a lesson… maybe. Either that or I'll congratulate him on his creativity.**

_You are useless._

**Careful Johnny-Boy. You might regret saying that one day. **

Jonathan was quite after that. He didn't think that it deserved and answer. So instead he sat on his 'bed' and left himself to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Jonathan twitched with anger as he endured more of the clowns teasing. The Joker could see that he was ready to snap. In fact, he wanted it to happen. Harvey sat safely on the other side of the room, watching with interest but getting out of the line of fire. Smart man.<p>

Jonathan had long since stopped responding to the Joker's annoying questions and jabs. He just sat there twitching. "Aw, what's the matter Ichabod, run out of things to say? Maybe if you had a brain, you could answer me!" The Joker cackled and started to sing.

Jonathan twitched one last time. **That's it! **Scarecrow yelled.

"_All the thoughts you'd be thinkin you could be another Lincon..._" Joker stopped singing to examine the man in front of him.

Suddenly the twitching stopped and the man eased back into the couch in the rec. room while spreading his arms out over the side.

"Uh, what happened to Johnny?" Joker asked Harvey as he tilted his head. Harvey leaned forward in his spot with interest. "You think I, uh, _broke _him?"

The room was filled with Jonathan Crane's laugh. It wasn't the nervous chuckle they were used to though, but a full, mocking, laugh. "You silly _clown_." He spat. There was something slightly different about his voice too.

"Jonathan?" Harvey questioned. "You alright?"

The doctor looked over his shoulder at where the guards were sitting at a table talking and playing card. They wouldn't hear any of this. "The doctor isn't in right now." He laughed.

"Johnny?" Joker tilted his head, mildly confused but full of interest.

The man in front of them suddenly looked murderous. "Did I not just say he wasn't here?" He extended a hand lazily. "Scarecrow." He introduced.

"I thought you said not to call you that." The politician in Dent made him ask questions.

"_I _never said that. _Jonathan _said that. _I'm _Scarecrow." He growled.

Joker laughed and shook the man's hand. "Ha! Your c-_razier_ then I though!"

"Well I guess I have to congratulate you. You've pissed off Johnny so much that I was able to push though those God awful drugs they've been force feeding us. I was going to fight you, but Jonathan would be pissed for landing him in solitary." He scoffed.

"You were going to fight me?" The Joker laughed at it and pointed. "And how do you, uh, think that would turn out?"

Suddenly a hand was enclosed around the Joker's throat. He stopped laughing, not out of fear but of interest. "You are treading on thin ice, Joker. You may think that you have all of Gotham screaming in terror, but I want you to look back and look who got to Gotham first." He hissed. "Everyone remembers _exactly _where _they _were on Fear Night."

"Ooooo, I'm _trembling_!" The Joker laughed.

Scarecrow growled again and slammed Jokers head back on the couch. Suddenly there was a hand pulling him off of the Joker. "The guards are watching." Harvey hissed.

"Let go of me!" Scarecrow almost shouted.

"Hey! Hands to yourself!" One of the guards yelled. The boys obliged and sat back down, exchanging glares.

Joker watched the new person in front of him with interest. Johnny had two personalities… that meant he had an extra toy to play with. Scarecrow touched his head and messed up his usually perfect hair, giving him a new look entirely, a kind of dangerous that Johnny-Boy could never pull off.

"Well you look like you're going to be _twice _as much fu-un as Johnny." Joker pulled up his legs so he was sitting with his legs crossed on the couch and leaning towards the man. If it weren't the Joker doing it, it would have been humorous. But it was the Joker, so it was creepy.

"And possibly less annoying." Harvey snorted. "Or maybe you'll be worse."

Scarecrow snorted. "I'm definitely more fun than Johnny."

"Ya _know _I think we are gonna have a lot of _fun _to-geth-er." Joker laughed. "Which is _why _I am including you in my little, uh, breakout plan." He whispered before cackling loudly.

"You're breaking out?" Harvey asked skeptically.

"_Yes, _weren't you listening?" Joker's face contained a brief moment of seriousness.

"Joker, I can understand leaving your cell, which I _know _you do; that's easy. Leaving Arkham all together, on the other hand, requires something a bit _more._" Scarecrow grinned wickedly.

"Which is why I'm including you two and a half." Joker laughed.

Scarecrow twitched. "Johnny doesn't seem to like being called that."

"Hahaha!" Joker laughed. "Now listen closely boys. When I get a, uh, _reason _to be leaving my stay at Ark-ham then I'll let you in on my little _plans_."

"I like the way that sounds." Scarecrow grinned. "What about you, Dent?"

He looked hesitant. "Heads I do it, tails I don't." He showed each side to the coin as he spoke. Joker clapped his hands.

"It's like a rerun to a favorite show!" He laughed evilly.

Harvey flipped the coin and it spun through the air in slow motion before landing in his hand. He flipped it in his fist and slapped it in his palm…

It looks like the boys are leaving Arkham.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you have been looking for Scarecrow, well, here he is in all his horrible glory. I know most of you wanted to see him beat up the Joker but, as much as i want to see that too, it's un realistic. I mean honsetly, does he look like he could win in a physical fight with the Joker? Thank God (or whater you believe in) Harvey is there to keep them from murdering each other... <strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, back to shortish chapters. I can't really say much without giving it away so SURPISE! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Edward Nigma liked his job. It helped keep the bad people behind bars. It kept people from going down the wrong path, kind of like him. If it wasn't for this job so he could see all the evils of crime, he wouldn't be able to stay strait…

_Focus Nigma._ He scolded himself.

He was currently at the scene of a horrible murder, but, then again, weren't all murders in Gotham gruesome? He examined the white tape on the floor that outlined where the body once was a few minutes before, blood made the carpet squishy next to where the corps lay. He could see a few foot prints near the window from where Batman _hadn't _been with Commissioner Gordon before they cleaned up the body. Edward wasn't an idiot. He knew that Gordon still worked with Batman, even though he was a vigilante that was supposed to be arrested on sight. Sure Edward thought that the man belonged in Arkham, but he was the cities only hope against crime now a days, so he kept his mouth shut.

The death was relatively simple in Gotham terms. It looked like somebody pissed off the mob and the mom responded by putting a (few) bullet(s) in his chest… and head. The man whose death they were investigating was a wealthy man if his living conditions said anything about it. He tried to picture what went on in his head. Judging by the various gun holes in the walls, there had been a gun fight. The open bottle of wine several glasses on the table suggested that the meeting had begun peacefully, only to go downhill.

"Any luck?" He heard the kind, old voice of Jim Gordon from behind him. The man had a habit of watching him work, it was funny, as if he was waiting for Edward to snap and turn bad like the rest of the cops. _If only he knew…_

"Looks like another mob shoot out to me." Edward sighed. "Why must they resolve _everything _with guns? At least the costumed criminals are creative." The two men left the crime scene and began to leave the building.

"Yeah but we would be run underground if it weren't for the predictability of the mob and gangs." The man took of his glasses and cleaned them off.

"Aren't we underground already?" Edward joked dryly. There was no hope for the Gotham Major Crimes unit. Without Batman the city was as good as dead. Edward was really starting to want to meet this man.

The man chuckled dryly and sighed. "I suppose your right, Detective."

"I do have something on the Motel case, though." He tried to bring things back to a more positive mood. No, he wasn't an optimist, but he hated to feel depressed. He walked outside onto the streets of Gotham.

"And?"

"It was the owner. Big surprise." Detective Nigma sighed. The motel case he had been working on was a regular arson case and it turns out that it had been the owner's doing so he could get the insurance money.

"Detective Nigma solves another crime! Smile boys!" A man with a camera took a picture of the detective's face right as he went to block it.

"Damn press…" Nigma growled.

Gordon chuckled and gave the man a friendly slap on the back. "The press is just having a field day with you, aren't they? You've helped the MCU solve more crimes then we have since Batman started to do our jobs."

"Yes, so give the police station the credit, not me. We all do part of it." Edward sighed, but inside, he loved that he got the credit.

"That's not how the press – or I, for that matter – sees it. To them you are a healthy alternative to vigilantes." Gordon explained. "Now go home and get some rest, you're going to need it when that picture hits the news tomorrow."

"Good night, Commissioner." He waved goodbye as he hopped into his car and drove to his apartment.

Edward knew that he was going to need sleep too. With all of the costumed crazies locked away in Arkham, and a low amount of Batman sightings, the city's ever shifting attention has been on 'Gotham's Genius' or, as some have even had the audacity to call him the 'New White Knight'. Yes, Edward did love the attention, but was this the kind of attention he needed?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no I didn't! Did i really just Nolan-ize the Riddler? Yes, yes i did. But here is the question... Do YoU lIkE iT? Reviews to let me know what you think! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**And the plot thickens...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Jonathan Crane had his forehead pressed to a table as he sat with the Joker in art therapy. Ever since the Scarecrow broke free of the drugs, he had been a louder voice in Crane's mind. What was worse was that every time he stopped to have a conversation with his alter ego, Joker would laugh and ask to 'Say hi to Scary for me!' It was_ extremely_ annoying.

The Joker laughed and smiled wickedly before holding up the picture he had been working on to show Jonathan. It looked like I could possibly be Crane with a crow on his shoulder. In the back ground there was a stitched up smile and two dark, black, abyss like eyes. The Scarecrow.

"Creative." Jonathan remarked dryly.

"I made it for yooooou!" The Joker sung and then fell off of his seat with laugher.

"No thank you." Jonathan sighed.

"Take it!" The Clown growled.

Jonathan simply sighed again and took the paper. On the back it had a red smiley face, a heart, the word JOKER and some random 'HA's tossed around the page. "Your signature?" He mocked.

"Yeee_sss_!" He said and picked up a new piece of paper. Jonathan hated art therapy, but the Joker loved it. Harvey was in regular therapy but the trio would be (unfortunately for some) reunited in the rec. room.

"Crane! Joker! Time to go to the rec. room!" A guard barked. Jonathan just rolled his eyes and followed.

When the two men got there, Harvey Dent was already sitting on the couch, staring at the news while flipping his coin absentmindedly. Joker was trying to sneak up on him and steal his coin and Crane had the erg to intervene. He coughed.

"To your left." He announced dully. Harvey turned to find the Joker trying to snatch his coin out of the air and growled.

"Clown…" He said with a warning tinted in his voice.

"Shhh! This is my fav_ori**t**e _show!" The Joker laughed when the news came on.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. Of _course_ the Gotham news would be his favorite show. It was probably the most depressing network ever. They were always showing something on a murder or a new form of insanity that was sweeping the streets. It was a sadist's favorite channel.

Crane walked over the a small book shelf, picked up something he had already read at least ten times, sat down in a not-so-comfy chair, and read. He didn't care so much for whatever the anchorman was saying, though it seemed to hold the Joker's attention. He heard the Joker squeal and Harvey grunt angrily when he paused the TV seemingly randomly.

"Ichabod! Get over here, looky what I found!" The Joker called.

Jonathan stood up and walked over the where they were sitting. Joker hit him on the arm and pointed to the TV screen. On the screen there was a picture of a young man under the age of thirty who was trying to hide his face from the camera. In the background there was the angry face of Commissioner Gordon. The young man had messy, auburn hair (the kind that drove women mad) and had a police badge in the hand he was using to block his face.

"And that is…?" Crane asked.

"Weren't you, uh, _watching_?"

"No."

"That's Detective Nigma." Harvey answered before the two could start fighting.

"And we are staring at his picture because…" He sighed, sounding irritated.

"_Because_ he is Gotham's new obsession! People like him more than Batman because he has solved more crimes then the entire MCU put together. According to the anchorman here, he is the smartest man in Gotham, the cities greatest detective!" The Joker waved his hands around in the air as if all of this was proving a point. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for the doctor, he had the Scarecrow living in his head, so he spoke crazy.

"And you want to tare him down?" Crane raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you already try that whole bring-a-public-hero-down-to-my-level scheme?" With this he motioned his head to a scowling Harvey.

"Johnny , Johnny, Johnny, no imagina_tion_! Think of all the, uh, possibilities he holds!"

He did think of it. He had to admit, destroying the mind of a loved public figure of Gotham did sound fun… The excited purr of Scarecrow in the back of his head really did it for him. 

**Johnny I _want _it! **His alter ego whined.

_I know, I know, but let's think this through._ He tried to be the voice of reason.

**But think of how the public responded to Harvey losing his mind! Just imagine another one of him running around! **His voice was nothing more than a pleasant hum. The Scarecrow was excited for this. After seeing what happened to Dent on the news he has been eager to get out and corrupt more minds into being more like them.

"Well it does sound like fun." He twitched as he thought of all the things they could do to brake the young man's mind.

"And what does Scary think of it?" Joker leaned towards him.

Jonathan pretended to think. "He's in."

"And what about you _Haaaarvey_?" Joker sung.

Harvey looked indecisive. IT was understandable, considering that they were talking about destroying the young man's life in a similar way that the Joker destroyed his. He _should _be cautious about it… but then why did he want to?

"You know it will be f_un_! What a better way to get revenge on the coppers for doing this to you _and _telling everyone that you were, uh, _dead_?" Joker persuaded.

Harvey sighed and looked at his coin. He turned it over in his hand and looked back up with a half grin. "I'm in."

The clown clapped and laughed wildly. They were going to have so much _fun _with the detective. So. Much. Fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuuuun! :) Sooooo... What do you think? I told you i had plans for Mr. Nigma *gins evilly* Reviews? I want to know what you think!<strong>

**Oh and for those of you who follow my other stories, I'm cowritting a story with ViveWonderland called Because Its Fun that can be found on her profile or under Batman the Animated Series. Not convinced to read it? Well it's got a few people you might recognize in it... *cough* Mad Hatter *cough* Eddie *cough* Scarecrow! *cough cough* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! It's done! This took me a while to write... I just couldn't seem to get any good ideas from where to continue... so this is the result of that. I kinda like it... not my favorite chapter so far, but I like it. And here's a shout out to all of my reviewers because you guys are AWESOME! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Sirens and the Joker's wild laughter blared as background noise to the criminals' running. In the lead, there was Joker and almost directly on his heals ran Harvey Dent. The last one in the line was Jonathan, because he had the shortest legs.

"When you said you had a plan *pant* I thought you had something better than this in mind!" Jonathan hissed.

Joker just laughed wildly. As they ran they saw a van parked outside the asylum borders. Joker quickly scaled the fence and fell to the ground on the other side. Harvey followed soon after, but had a better landing. Jonathan was the only one on the other side and the sound of police dogs were getting closer. He attempted to clamber up the side as quickly as possible, but that only ended with him getting his uniform caught on the top. Joker laughed, jumped and pulled him down, causing him to land with a thump.

"Common Johnny! No time to, uh, lay around!" Joker taunted and jumped into the van.

Jonathan grunted as he lifted himself off the ground and climbed into the back of the van just as the Joker started to drive away. It was a cargo van so there were only two front seats. He and Harvey had just quickly climbed into the back while the joker took on the task of driving to safety.

They were all dressed in costume; Joker even had his grease paint on. Jonathan didn't have his mask on at the moment, though he had used it on one occasion during the break out to spray a guard with toxin. The only one not dressed for the occasion was Harvey… or Two-Face, because he never had a costume.

Joker was insane. He swerved the car back and forth on the roads through the narrows, almost killing a few people who happened to be outside so late. Hervey had his arms sprawled on the walls as he attempted to hold himself still. Jonathan was attempting to do something similar by latching his arms around one of the front seats.

"Take it easy, Clown, you're going to kill us!" Harvey growled. The car jerked sending Jonathan flying. Harvey attempted to stop his head from colliding with the ground by sticking out his leg to try and catch him.

Jonathan let out a hiss when he slammed into Harvey's leg. "I am going to _kill _you if you don't _slow down_!" He shouted to the front.

"Be quiet, Johnny, don't distract the dri_ver_!" Joker laughed.

This continued until the Joker pulled up to an apartment building. The Joker rushed up the stairs with the other men in toll, mumbling things to himself in a low voice. "Come on, come on, come on!" He chuckled. He opened the door to apartment 336. "Ta…da!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

It was a small dingy apartment, exactly the kind you would expect to find while you are still in the Narrows. It had a small kitchenette in one half of the room and the other had a couch and a beat up looking TV. On the wall furthest from the kitchen there was a window that looked out over a depressing alley. There was a small hallway with some doors going down it where it was assumed they could find bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Lovely." Harvey said sarcastically. He let his thoughts wander to the sleeping conditions… god he hoped there was more than one bed.

"It's I fix-me-uper but I think it has potential." Joker said with the upmost seriousness before having a giggle fit.

"Of course." Jonathan said, as if it made sense. Harvey looked at him curiously. The way the man presented himself it was easy to forget that he was probably just as insane as the Joker himself. It probably _did _make sense to him.

Harvey was sure that out of him and his two… _business associates_ he was the sanest. He planned to keep it that way, too, but he still worried sometimes. As the Joker said, madness is like gravity and he has two new 'friends' who would be more than willing to push him off the cliff.

"So, Joker, how do you plan on getting Nigma?" Jonathan asked.

"I don't…" He was just about to say he didn't plan.

"Yes, yes, you say you don't plan, but I _know _you do. Now what is it?" Jonathan demanded, more forcefully this time.

Joker looked up in the sky for a moment, thinking something that only his mind could probably process. "I'm not sure ye**t**. I have to get some information first." He finally answered. "But we need some, uh, _cash_ before we can do that."

"That can be arranged." The jittery Jonathan said. "Scarecrow and I still do business in drug deals… assuming that you left anyone to deal with." He glared at the Joker.

"Aw, don't worry, Johnny! New meat comes in all the time." Joker laughed.

"Of course." This time he sounded sarcastic.

"But what about Batman?" Harvey spoke up and flipped his coin, or as Joker had been calling it, his security blanket.

"Leave ol' Batboy to the big boys!" Joker laughed and threw an arm around Jonathan's shoulder who scowled.

Harvey growled at that. "I have Bat experience too…" He glared.

"And as I recall you worked with him, he _saved _you, then fought him and ended up dead." Jonathan smirked, unable to resist the erg to taunt somebody else.

"But if I remember correctly, Batman is the cause of that little twitch of yours." Harvey snapped.

Jonathan glared steadily. "A minor setback."

"Calm down kids, we can all play with Batman together… as long as you _both _know that he is mine." Joker ended the argument. The only one who would stand up to that would be Scarecrow, but he wasn't there right now. "Oh we are going to have so much fun!" He cackled.

"Oodles." Jonathan rolled his eyes. Then he sighed. "I suppose I should lay low for a few days before leaving to get my chemicals."

Joker nodded solemnly. So far, his new buddies had only seen the 'fun-loving' part of him. Now they needed to do business, and things were going to get a little less fun and a lot more… _dangerous. _And dangerously fin it shall be.

* * *

><p><strong>See? I like it, but it's not the best chapter I've written. Sorry for the unusually long wait on this... as i said earlier I was stumped! A little Harvey incite in this chapter, see what he thinks of his new 'friends' for lack of better word. Well let me know what you think... did i do horribly, ok, AMAZINGLY? I crave your input on my skillz (yes with a 'z' because the letter 's' is overated)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, before we get started, i feel complied to tell you that this will not be a slash fic... you'll understand why i said that in a moment. Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"No." Jonathan said strongly. "Absolutely not."

Harvey sighed; this could go on for a while. They had been there for a good hour or so and it was almost completely quiet. It was bound to end sometime.

"But why not!" Joker said with a smirk.

"I _refuse _to bunk in the same _bed_ as you!" Jonathan caught himself before he could stomp his foot like an angry child. "Why can't Harvey?"

"Because I'm bigger than you." The taller man smirked. That was his real reasoning anyway. The Joker and Harvey were both bigger muscle and height wise and it would be more awkward if they were forced to share.

Jonathan snorted. "But I'm smarter than you."

"So?" Harvey grinned. Jonathan sputtered. "Jonathan stop being so… difficult. It's only until we find another mattress."

"But…" He glared at the both of them before stopping abruptly. His eyes widened at the paled slightly.

It was obvious to the other two men by now that he was having a conversation with Scarecrow. Joker watched the smaller man with fascination. There was something about him and his other personality that just… caught his interest. He couldn't help but wonder what went on in his mind. Harvey caught his interest to. Joker deeply looked forward to watching the man's descent into insanity. It was the main reason why the Joker, a man who usually preferred to work on his own, had allowed the other two men into his plans.

"Bastard…" Crane mumbled under his breath, obviously still talking to Scarecrow. Harvey cocked an eyebrow, wondering what exactly the other personality had said. "Fine. I'll do it." But then again, if he got Crane to agree, maybe he didn't want to know.

Joker mockingly patted Jonathan's head, making the man scowl and try to swat his hand away. "Good boy." He faked praise.

Jonathan snorted again and finally managed to swat Joker away with one of his trebling hands. "Just keep your hands to yourself."

Joker just grinned evilly at him, secretly debating on whether or not he should behave or make things as uncomfortable as possible for Crane.

* * *

><p>Edward Nigma was <em>not <em>having a good day. His didn't get much sleep, the damn solicitors kept calling his apartment, he burnt his dinner and now there were three, count them, _three_ freaking psychos on the loose. He grumbled as he slammed the door of his car shut when he arrived at the scene… at two O' clock… _in the morning_.

"No offence, Commissioner, but is it really even necessary to call everyone down here anymore? No matter how many times we check the crime scene, they always break out anyway." He stood next to the older man and waited for him to give him orders.

The man simply cocked an eyebrow at him and took a sip of the coffee in his hand, which Edward looked at enviously. "I don't even know anymore, detective, but it's policy, so you're here."

"So what happened?" Edward asked tiredly. He did not want to have to deal with this.

"Joker, Two-Face, and Scarecrow got together and decided to throw a party." Another cop said simply. "We should be glad they didn't blow up the building."

Edward sighed again. "Why do we even lock them up in the same mental facility?"

"Trust me, I tried to spread them out, this was the only place that would take them." Gordon said with a bit of dry humor.

"That's just perfect." He grumbled. After a few field tests and standard checks he was free to go home. He grumbled the whole way back about annoying crazies and how they couldn't have the decency to break out at a more realistic time. "Night time, why is it always when I should be sleeping?"

* * *

><p>Crane's eyes snapped open. There was an arm around him squeezing him tightly to a body behind him and the other person was playing with his hair. What the Fu…"JOKER!" He yelled and tired to squirm out of the clown's death grip. He heard hysterical laughter in the other room from where Harvey was sleeping along with the Joker's laughs.<p>

"Common!" He whined. "I just want to, uh, _snuggle_!" He laughed.

Harvey tried to contain his laughter when Jonathan came storming out of the bedroom and into the living room. Jonathan snarled at the half-faced man and for a moment he wondered what Scarecrow would do to them in this situation. "Get. Up." He growled.

Harvey couldn't resist playing with the man a bit. Maybe he was a masochist. "Make me."

"I intend to." Oh shit.

"Crane?" He asked, sitting up a bit. No response. The Joker came out of the back room, still laughing until he saw the look on Harvey's face. Just because he was crazy, didn't mean he didn't know when to be concerned.

"_The__ Sandman __comes on tiptoe, __will through the window peep…_" They heard Jonathan mumble to himself. He was going though his stuff, looking for something. "_And look at the little children_…" he pulled out his mask. "_Who ought to be asleep." _He chuckled manically and though Harvey would hate to admit it, it was scary.

"Crane… _Scarecrow_, I'm cool with bunking with Joker… no need to go all psycho mother goose on us." He said. Joker laughed at his comparison.

"Have fun out here by yourself Johnny-Boy!"

When they left the room, Jonathan looked down at the piece of burlap in his hands. "It's times like this when you aren't merely annoying." Scarecrow cackled in his head.

**You know it, Johnny. **The straw man smiled in their head. **You know it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, i laughed several times while trying to write this. The idea just came to me while i was staring at my computer screen, wondering what to write. Once again, i say this is NOT SLASH. Not that i have anything against it, just don't get your hopes up. I wrote this because i believe that the Joker is so comfortable with his sexual orientation that he <em>would<em> cuddle with _anybody_ he was forced to sleep with. **

**And are you Happy Vive? I give you Eddie! Not much, but some. **

**We also have Johnny rhyming a bit in here. I thought the rhyme fit perfectly, what about you? **

**Review! Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, ok, I'm supper sorry about the long wait. I went through something emotional in the middle of the chapter so I needed a break. I felt really bad about not updating though, so I just stayed up late working on this. If it sucks, it's because i care. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Should we wake him up?" Harvey asked, looking at the sleeping, distressed Jonathan Crane. Joker tilted his head at the sleeping man.

"Well, he, uh, woke _us_ up, so it's only fair." Joker said quietly. Jonathan tossed again and let out another muffed scream. "But then again, he looks like he's sleeping so _peacefully_. Ha!" He laughed at his own joke.

Joker didn't feel sympathy, but he had to say that this was an absolutely pitiful sight to see. Not to mention ironic. Here was Jonathan Crane, the self proclaimed Master of Fear, having a nightmare in which he screamed out in terror. It would have been funny if it weren't so pathetic. Though he would probably laugh at it later, anyway. I mean the man had actually woken them up with his screams.

"Pretty pathe**tic**." He mused out loud.

"The crows…" Crane murmured in his sleep, causing Joker to laugh hysterically.

"Crow's afraid of crows! Irony at its best!" Joker did love irony. Who didn't? He decided, though, that he would do the right thing and wake Jonathan up. He leaned forward so his mouth was right next to his ear. "Boo!" He shouted.

Jonathan screeched and sat up straight, flailing his arms and grabbing the blankets, pulling them up to his chest. Joker laughed and Harvey chuckled at the sight of the panicked Jonathan. The small man reached over and grabbed his glasses off the coffee table.

"What the hell?" He shouted. His face was red from anger and embarrassment. His hair was an absolute mess and he tried to smooth it over with his hand.

"Johnny!" Joker exclaimed and threw himself into a seated position next to Jonathan. "You didn't tell us you were afraid of crows!" He put a hand in Jonathan's hair and messed it up like one would do a little kid.

Crane swatted his had away and made a face of disgust. "I am not!" He hissed.

"Careful, Johnny. Your Scarecrow is showing." Harvey teased.

"Ya know, crow, this kind of thing wouldn't happen if you just agreed to bunk with meee!" Joker sung.

"I would rather burn." Jonathan hissed.

"And here I thought Scarecrows were afraid of fire." Harvey smirked.

Joker threw and arm around his shoulder, causing the smaller man to wince. "Somebody's touchy today."

"Joker he's touchy all of the time." Harvey pointed out.

"Oh, right." He laughed.

It was a funny relationship the three men had. They were always ganging up on each other. When Jonathan was Jonathan, and not Scarecrow, he was usually the subject of the teasing. You see, there was sort of a food chain. Joker was, obviously, on top 95% of the time. The other five percent was the Scarecrow, who took up second position most of the time. Harvey came after that, mostly right above Crane, but sometimes the positions switched.

"Now boys, since we are all up nice and early today, we should get to work!" Joker said. "We have a lot to do today so I think I'll hand out some _jobs_."

"Sorry, Joker, but I'm a little busy today." Crane said while removing the Joker's arm from his shoulder. "I have to go get my chemicals and get started on that."

"Well that was your job to do today anyway!" Joker said. "So it shouldn't be a problem." His voice got darker then, as if daring Crane to challenge his authority. When he didn't say anything, Joker continued. "Now… _Harvey…_" Joker sung. "You are going to have to stay here until I can get you something to cover up that pretty little face of yours." He slapped Harvey's good side a little roughly and messed up his hair, causing the man to glare. "Any problems? No? Good. If anybody needs me I'm going to be making some calls." And with a hop and a little skip, he went into the back room.

* * *

><p>Jonathan Crane came storming into the apartment with a brief case and a box right around three in the afternoon. He panted, putting the stuff on the kitchen table and looking around until he caught Harvey staring at him funny.<p>

"What?" The man snapped. It had been a long bus ride back and he had to be careful the entire time that the little snot nosed brat next to him didn't touch any of his stuff. And on top of that he almost got mugged. _Mugged_! He, the great Jonathan Crane, the Master of Fear, almost got mugged by some two bit thug.

"Easy Jonathan." Harvey said in a cocky voice. Damn politician. He was in no mood to deal with that. It had been hell getting his chemicals back here and now all he wanted was to sit down with a book… and some _very _strong coffee.

**But that doesn't exactly help the jitters now does it? **Scarecrow teased.

_Shut up. I am in no mood to deal with you, either._

**Whatever Johnny.**

He went to work trying to get some much needed coffee together before organizing his materials. He hadn't slept very well, and now he was exhausted.

"Johnny! Your back." Jonathan dropped the mug with a flinch and it clattered to the floor, thankfully not breaking.

"Yes. I'm back. Did you get anything done today?" He asked with a sigh.

**Can I come out and play? **Scarecrow asked in the back of his head.

_Quiet!_

"Yes I did." Joker seemed satisfied with himself for some reason.

**Here's Scary! **He chuckled, throwing Jonathan out of control just to piss him off.

Joker saw the obvious change. He took an interested step forward, wondering what was going on. "Hmmm." Scarecrow just said. He opened up his box and started to pull out some suspicious looking chemicals. "Now I want to assume that a new place to stay was among the things you worked out today?"

Unable to resist the erg, Harvey had to ask. "Why?" Surely thing couldn't be a result of the rooming situation. Jonathan had already won that tantrum.

"_Because_…" He drew the word out as a hiss. "I'm going to be experimenting with some pretty intense chemicals and, well, being in the same room and so close to you two, I might not be able to resist the temptation." He twirled one of the little vials with his fingers, loving the way Harvey's eye followed it with caution and curiosity. He wished he could strike fear into both of their hearts but then things might get a little difficult. "I also highly doubt you would want to be so close to the action when I test the chemicals."

"Hmm, you're righ**t**." Joker was sane enough to recognize the issue. He really didn't want to deal with the aftermath of a stir crazy Scarecrow. And as much as he loved to carve up people's faces, pure fear was not his thing. He preferred screams of agony, and though fear was nice, it didn't have the desired effects on him. Scarecrow had some valid points. "Good thing I thought of that." He smirked.

Scarecrow scowled but looked impressed at the same time. "And when will we be moving there?" He asked. Joker glared slightly. Scarecrow was starting to push his luck. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to maim his new toy, but he would certainly break a bone or two if this kept up.

"Soon, hopefully tonight, so don't start unpacking your toys yet." He motioned to the box of goodies, relishing in the glare Scarecrow shot him for calling his weapon of fear a toy. "Now, onto other business. I man_aged_ to find a contact that could get us all the in-for-ma-tion we need on our dear detective."

A totally serious _Joker_ was not something Scarecrow and Harvey were used to, but Scarecrow had expected it. Fortunately (or unfortunately) he shared a mind with Crane, so he spoke philology. "And?"

"We should have everything from his mother maiden name to a list of allergies within the week." Joker answered.

"And what of past physiological illnesses?" Scarecrow had to ask, because the doctor was nagging him.

"Don't think I for_got_ about yours and the Doctor's hobbies." Joker smiled.

**Look, Johnny, he remembered, how sweet**. Scarecrow teased.

_I want back out. Stop playing and let me make my coffee. _Jonathan whined.

"Well the doctor is getting restless. He wants coffee. I tried to tell him that it won't help the jitters but he just won't listen." He sighed and shook his head while he started to make the brew as if he was really concerned.

Harvey smirked at hearing Jonathan being talked about like that but being unable to do anything about it. He would never admit it, but he actually kind of liked this arrangement. And he was starting to become anxious to be getting his hands on that detective, just like everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, Johnny, you silly goose. This did not come out the way I wanted but, what the heck, I'm sure most of you will like it anyway. You always seem to, no matter how much I don't like it. I really hope it was worth at least half of the wait. I'll try not to let that happen again. <strong>

**Ooooo serious Joker! Hope he was in character. **

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I worked pretty hard on trying to find a way to incorporated everybody in this chapter. IT was originally supposed to be Harvey centric... but then i had a good idea.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Harvey sighed, head leaning back on the back of the couch in their new home. It was on the outskirts of the city in an old abandon building. It had a basement, which made Crane overly happy, they each had their own bed and a place to work, and it was nice. It gave them more space so they could walk away from each other and after three days being cooped up in that apartment it was a nice change.

For a quick recap, Harvey almost shot Jonathan, Joker threatened to carve Harvey's good side, Harvey was tempted to shoot _himself_, Scarecrow almost gassed everybody (including himself), and both Joker and Harvey threatened to tie Jonathan up and throw him off of a cliff. It would have made an amusing reality TV show, or maybe a story.

Harvey sighed; he could hear the Joker having a loud conversation with somebody on the phone in the other room. The crazy clown had been trying to get info on the detective ever since they escaped. In fact, there was a corkboard in one of the rooms with everything on Mr. Nigma that we could find from news articles to cases he's been on.

Joker walked back in the room and closed his phone. He took a seat next to Harvey and ran a hand though his greasy, semi-green hair. It was weird for them to see him being serious, but apparently there was a real, _deadly _serious man behind the Glasgow grin and clown makeup. They also had to get used to seeing his makeup. While in Arkham, he wasn't allowed to wear the greasepaint but now he seemed to have a never ending supply.

"Is Johnny still playing chemistry se**t**?" Joker asked him.

Harvey nodded and smirked, thinking of how aggravated the proud doctor would be if he heard Joker say that.

"Good, because _I _have a _surprise _for _you_~" Joker sung.

That caught Harvey's interest. Not in the oh-goodie-a-surprise way, but in a oh-shit-what-now way. "What?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"We need to go get you a costume!" Joker exclaimed, quickly losing his serious demeanor.

"A costume?" Harvey asked. Was he serious?

"I've made a new rule! Every Gotham Rogue has to have his own costume. You wouldn't want to be kicked out of the club, would you?"

"Of _course _not." Harvey said sarcastically, which either the Joker didn't catch, or chose to ignore. He didn't like the clown that much. No matter which way he put it, the corrupt cops from the MCU were working for _him_ when they kidnapped him and Rachel. But, at least he was honest about it.

"Good." He said almost sinisterly. "Then we should go out and get you one."

"You know, Crane just wears a mask. My face can be my costume." Harvey pointed out, not really wanting to go 'costume hunting' with Joker.

"Nonsense! And don't tell me you want to be like stick-in-the-mud _Johnny _when you can be like _me_!"

"Point taken." He sighed.

"Great! I know just the guy for the job, two. He makes me suits for me." He stood up quickly and Harvey follow, but lacking the enthusiasm. "Here, put this on." He tossed Harvey a scarf and a hat. A little much for the early November weather, but it had to cover his easily recognizable face. It was a complete myth that the Joker always wanted to draw attention to himself. He knew when to be inconspicuous.

Joker walked over to the basement door and pulled it open. "Johnny! Harvey and I are going out on the town! Don't wait up and don't blow the place up!"

"_Ashes, ashes, we all fall **down**!" _Scarecrow cackled up the stairs.

Joker shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Why do I even bother dealing with these crazies…" Then he turned to Harvey. "And off we go!"

It had been about a week since the three most dangerous men in Gotham escaped Arkham Asylum and there had been no sign of them yet. Edward assumed that they were in hiding and that they had split up by now, going in their separate directions all over Gotham. Joker was probably planning something big, so they had to be on the lookout for signs of him, Crane was most likely continuing his 'research' so a spike in missing people would lead to him, and no one knew what to expect from Dent. When he fell into the deeps of inanity he fell hard and completely changed his personality. All they knew was that he would flip a coin to debate on what he should do, which could make him almost as dangerous as the Joker or just as dangerous as the man he used to be.

But, Edward felt that something else was going on as well. He had the sneaking suspicion that he was being followed. His file at the police station had gone missing and he was almost positive that he had seen a flash of a camera the other day while he was in his apartment. That's where he was now, thinking things out.

Edward had a nice apartment flat. Because of the nice stash of cash that he had 'accumulated' he could afford nice things. He was in one of the better parts of town with a clear view of Wayne Enterprises and easy access to the newly rebuilt trains that had just been fixed from Fear Night. Life was good for him…

Except for the fact that he was sure somebody was stalking him. Edward was a genius and he recognized the signs. His file being stolen, being followed, and it wasn't as if the person(s) had much trouble doing it because the news loved him. It annoyed him to no end that he _knew _somebody was following him but he had no proof. And even then, what would he do? Go to the police? He _was_ the police.

"Looks like I'll just have to sit and wait." He sighed, running a hand though his dark auburn hair. _Sit and wait._

"I don't know about this…" Harvey trailed off.

"Don't be re-_dic_-ulous!" Joker scoffed. "It will turn out fine. When can you have it done?" Joker turned to his personal tailor. He was a short, old man with a weird, young woman assistant. The woman had her eyes trained on the Joker in awe. When asked, the man answered that she was his granddaughter and was learning her place in the business.

"Give me two weeks." The man answered with a thick, un-placeable accent.

"Grandpa…" The young woman cut in. Russian. Her accent was Russian. "We can do this in a week."

The old man waved his granddaughter off. "Mr. Dent, if you would please step into the back room so I can take your measurements." He requested. Dent shrugged and followed him, figuring the sooner he could get this over with, the better.

Joker sat in the waiting room, humming a nameless tune as he sharpened one of his favorite knives. He would never dream of using it on his tailor for a couple of reasons. For one, he was probably the only person who would do the work without a hassle. The other reason was that when the Joker first showed up to get his stuff, the man didn't cower in fear, but simply asked how he could help. They had an understanding; Joker paid and the man kept quiet. Though, he never said anything about not hurting relatives, and if that _girl_ kept staring at him like that he wasn't sure if he could contain himself.

Her eyes continued to burrow into him and he sighed, looking up. "Do you, uh, see this _kni**fe**_?" He asked.

The girl's eyes widened and she nodded. "Yes."

"I will not hesitate to give you scars just like mine if you _do not stop looking at me like that_! Now, uh, go away." He snapped. Sure, Joker loved attention, but he hated people who admired him. If he wanted to be admired, he would have chosen a different career path. He giggled manically when the now shaking girl got up and entered the back room where Harvey and the tailor were just coming out of.

"Mr. Joker, Mr. Dent, everything is all set. I will be seeing you soon. Come back in a week and a half." He said.

Joker simply nodded and left with Harvey in tale. "Well that went well." Harvey said, honestly surprised.

"Oh we're not done ye**t**…" Joker laughed. He took a turn down another street and stopped in front of a grocery store. Harvey sighed. _This _should be interesting.

Jonathan sat with his head back on the couch, enjoying the (mostly) quiet environment. Sure the house was quiet, but his head wasn't.

**I told you the clown would be fun. **Scarecrow smirked

_Oh, he's a riot alright._ Jonathan said sarcastically.

**I like him. **

_I know_.

**I don't like Harvey. **

Jonathan sighed. _I know. You think he's an annoying bastard who can't get over his girlfriend's death._

**Speaking of which, where the hell are they. There is no food and I'm starving.**

_That's because he haven't eaten in over 24 hours._

**And who's fault is that?**

Another sigh, and then the front door flung open. In barreled a giggling Joker and an annoyed looking Harvey. Both of them were carrying brown paper bags. "What did you do, rob a grocery store?" He asked, not expecting the answer to be:

"Yes." Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Here, Crow, have some bread." He laughed at his own corny joke and threw a loaf of bread at the Master of Fear. Jonathan rolled his eyes and got up to help put the stuff away… and then maybe eat some of that bread.

* * *

><p><strong>So we have Harvey, Eddie, Joker, Johnny, and Scarecrow. And a random OC. Don't worry, she is not important. i just threw her in to give you an idea of the Joker's random character. I find that everything about him is bipolar. From his speech to his actions. I hope you like this. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Sorry for how long it's been but this story is _really _hard to write. Anywho, expect some Crazy Crane fun, costumed Harvey, and typical Joker ahead. **

**WARNING: Nothing to bad... just a few more swear words and an unfortunate victim... it should be a fun read! :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"I don't know about this…" Harvey tried to look at himself in the suit at every angle. In the mirror he could see Crane rolling his eyes and Joker examining him. They were at the tailor's again, this time to pick up Harvey's new costume or to get it fitted. The old man had respectively left them alone to talk it over.

Crane smirked. "I think it suits you." He said from an ex-psychologist's point of view.

"Of course you do, Crane, of course you do." Harvey muttered.

Joker had insisted on Jonathan coming with them just in case Scarecrow ever decided to be 'cool' and get a _real _costume.

If a real costume meant feeling ridiculous yet comfortable at the same time, Harvey didn't blame Crane's scowl at the suggestion. Harvey's suit was literally black on his scarred side, and white on the other. Right down to the tie. He felt stupid but at the same time it felt so… _right_.

"I like your old suit better." Crane said again with yet another smirk. The old one being the one that's covered in blood and burnt to a crisp on one side, no doubt.

Harvey took out his coin, flipping it in the air, and looking down at it. "I'll get it."

"Perfect." Joker said and he clapped his hands together. "Harvey, get changed, I'm going to go pay. Johnny…" He looked at Jonathan, trying to think of something useful to make the man do, but thought of nothing. So instead, he said, "eh." And left the room. Jonathan followed soon after, leaving Harvey to change.

When they walked out of the store, Jonathan stopped them from going any further. "While were out we should probably stop and get some more clothing. I don't know about you two, but I would like to wear something _other _than oversized clothing, my 'costume', and my Arkham uniform."

"Is that so?" Joker smirked.

"Yes, it is, as fun as it is to wear the same stuff every day, I need something else." A loud noise sounded from an alley nearby and Jonathan's sure-of-himself stance was broken in a slight twitch.

"Alright then, let's go." Joker agreed. He didn't want to deal with Jonathan complaining about it. He, personally, loved to wear his costume, but he could tell that it was different for Harvey and Johnny.

Joker turned down an alley, leading the way. They couldn't take the main streets because Harvey and Joker didn't exactly blend in. Jonathan strolled behind him with Harvey trailing behind them. They finally found a men's clothing store and Joker smirked.

"This should be fun." They opened the doors with confidence and Joker took out a gun, firing some shots into the air. Everyone in the store, which was only about five people, not including workers, froze. "_Hell_o! It seems that me and the, uh, boys have some shopping to do! If you would all, _please_, uh, get against _tha_**t **wall, nobody will get hurt. Do I make myself clear?" One of the only women in the store passed out, causing Jonathan to snicker with delight.

Slowly, all the store's occupants moved to the wall, two of them carrying the fainted woman. "If anybody calls the cops, I'll gas all of you." Jonathan threatened before disappearing to go find clothing in his size.

Joker watched Harvey walk in another direction and he stayed to watch the hostages. He watched them, every once and a while he would grab the face of somebody and pretend to examine them. He gave a small, wicked smile when he saw one of the men who had been here alone.

"Are you married?" He asked the man. He quickly shook his head back and forth to say 'no'.

"Hmmm... Do you have any health problems?"

Once again, the man shook his head no.

"Congratulations, you work for us now!"

"I-I… what?" He said with fear in his eyes.

"Speechless?" Joker smirked. "You should be. It's an honor to work with the likes of me. And it's loads of _fu-**un**_!" He sang. The then griped the large man's arm and yanked him along. Just as he was turning back to face the group, Harvey returned. "Harvey, watch the shoppers. I'm gonna go see what's keeping Johnny."

Harvey grunted in response, apparently in one of his I'm-too-cool-to-give-normal-responses moods. Joker stalked off in the direction he saw the Doctor disappear to, looking for trouble and a good time. When he found Jonathan, his mind almost exploded from the possibilities he saw for doing just that, causing trouble and finding a good time.

"Nice sweater vest." He scoffed loudly.

"… You wear makeup." Was all Crane said in reply. Joker shrugged.

"Ready to go, Crow?" He giggled at his rhyme.

Jonathan looked between two of the same sweater vests, only in different colors, and sighed. He put the darker one back and added the lighter one to the bag he was carrying. "I suppose." Then he looked up at the trebling man as if seeing him for the first time. "Who's this?"

"He's going to help us lug all of this stuff home!" Joker announced cheerfully.

Jonathan examined the man for a second before thrusting his bag into his hands. "Then she should carry this." He said before walking to go meet Harvey where he was looming over the cowering hostages, flipping his coin threateningly.

"Come on, Two-Face." Jonathan called as he headed for the door. Joker strolled behind the two men before turning around and throwing a gas grenade into the store.

Edward Nigma sighed after listening to all of the witness accounts for what happened at the small men's clothing store. "So they just walked in, stole some clothing, a person, and left." A young cop commented ridiculously.

"It would appear so." Commissioner Gordon sighed.

Nigma held his head and rubbed his tired eyes. He hadn't been sleeping much since the break out, and with all of those suspicious feelings he's been getting, he didn't know if he should even risk taking a nap. "I guess," he started to say, "That even criminals need to have clothing on their backs."

Gordon stood up and left the room, most likely going to put on the 'Bat-signal'. As soon as he was out of ear shot, all of the cops at the station gathered around the table.

_And so it begins. _Edward sighed, knowing perfectly well what was about to go down.

"Ten bucks says Dent puts a bullet between his eyes." One middle age detective said.

It was a ritual preformed in the MCU ever since the costumed criminals started to come out. Whenever there was a missing person like this, they took bets as to how they would find him/her, or at least the state of the body. Edward found it barbaric, yet amusing for reasons he would rather not think about. Maybe it was the detective in him who just had to guess. Or… maybe it was something else.

Another cop snorted. "I bet 20 that the joker mutilates him."

"… 15 on bullet wounds and a dumb old grin." Said another.

As the guesses went around, Edward would usually stay quiet, not caring to indulge in such petty bets, but tonight… he had a gut feeling. "25 dollars that we find him with injuries, possibly a few bullet wounds, but he'll have plenty of Crane's toxin in his blood. If we find him alive, then he will be curled up in a ball muttering shit about Scarecrows." The other cops seemed to consider this for a moment before spitting out a few more bets. Edward sighed again and got up to leave, upset with himself for participating in the pool, but more then confident in his answer.

"Thank you, Happy!" Joker patted the new and temporary henchman on the head while snatching the bags out of his hands. "But, it seems as if your use to us has worn out… it's been real!" He pulled out his gun, not really feeling in the mood to pick apart the terrified man's face, and aimed for the heart.

"Don't kill him!" Jonathan quickly shouted. Everyone, including 'Happy' turned to face Jonathan with a look of confusion.

"Wh_y _no**t**?" Joker asked, feeling aggravated at being stopped.

"I need him."

"Care to elaborate, Crane?" Harvey sighed.

Crane fidgeted uncomfortably and looked up at the ceiling, presumably talking to whatever crazy figure of the night he had up in his head. "I- I haven't heard them scream in so _long_." He almost moaned. "Scarecrow is getting restless."

'Happy' paled, Joker grinned, and Harvey looked slightly repulsed, but intrigued. Joker's grin twisted further. "Can I watch?"

Harvey scoffed in discuss as to what Joker was making reference to. Jonathan scowled only for a moment before growing serious. "Joker, I'm quite aware of your capacity for violence but even some of the most sick, sadistic people I've ever met find it hard to watch me work. There is a big difference between the physical pain you like to inflict on your victims and the emotional turmoil that I put my patients through. I'm sure most of them would prefer you to me any day."

"… So can I watch?"

Jonathan sighed. "Yes, fine, but don't interrupt me. Harvey… you might as well come to, so that you don't get curious."

Harvey debated for a second, took out his coin, and flipped it. "I'll watch." He said when it landed on tails.

Jonathan smirked a little to himself… at least he thought that was Jonathan. At the moment he was acting out of character for both Scarecrow and Johnny. "Alright then, follow me." He led them down the stairs and into the basement. He told them to stand close to the stairs, "Just in case you feel the need to leave."

Joker stood almost on his toes with anticipation. He was quite curious to see what Johnny was capable of. Said psychopath was forcing 'Happy' into what looked like a medieval torture chair, complete with leather straps. He hummed something that sounded suspiciously like a nursery rhyme while he bucked the 'patient' in.

He turned his back to the shaking, but restrained, man to examine his onlookers. With a sigh he grabbed something from the table and tossed it to them. Medical masks. "As curious as I am to how the toxin your effect the two of you, I only have so much of the antidote left, and there is no need to waste it. Put those on, they should work against whatever lingering toxin comes your way." And with that he was in doctor mode.

"Good evening Mr. Clark," He said, having been the only one to have paid attention when the man told them his name. "How are we feeling today?"

No response but a few pleas for help.

"Hmmm, I see. Now, do you have any heart or lung condition I should know about?"

The man choked on a scream.

"You aren't being very cooperative are you, Mr. Clark? You must realize that this is all for the greater good. Think off all this could do to my research." He stopped and pulled out his mask, a frightening, yet poorly stitched, sack of burlap. He slipped it over his head and hummed at the pleasantly familiar sensation of it scratching his face. "Tell me, Mr. Clark, what do you fear?" And with that he sprayed the man in the face with his fear toxin.

The man tried to hold his breath and Jonathan sighed. "_Don't fight it!" _he hissed. The man inhaled and coughed viciously. His eyes budged and he let out a deep scream. He tried to thrash around in the chair, only to be restricted by the straps and buckles.

"It's everywhere! Get it away from me!" He shrieked.

"_What do you see!_" Jonathan/Scarecrow hissed.

"There is so much blood!" The man moaned.

"Hemophobia, hmm?" He cackled as he took a scalpel and made a small cut on the man's hand.

"What are you doing! I'm going to bleed to death!" He screamed and jerked.

"_Why it just won't stop bleeding…" _He said. _"A stream of blood running down your arm!"_ Scare-Crane sang when everyone else could clearly see that it was hardly bleeding at all.

"Please make it stop! Please I'm going to, _oh my god what is that_?" His eyes darted to another corner of the room. Then his eyes darted back to Scare-Crane. "So much blood is coming out of your _mouth_! _Oh my god it's getting closer!" _

"_What! What's getting closer?" _he hissed.

"It's huge! It's, it's, oh my god is that a _spider_?" He screamed again and tried to move in the opposite direction and away from the 'spider'.

Scare-Crane smirked and made his hand run up the man's arm, mimicking the movement's of a spider. The man looked at it and shrieked like a small girl. Scare-Crane, they still couldn't figure out who it was, outright laughed at the man's terror. Mr. Clark started to convulse and scream until he finally went limp.

Scare-Crane took off his mask and sighed, checking for a pulse. Then he picked up a little recorder. "Dr. Crane, date: 4-17-11. Subject number 2116, name: Mr. Erick Clark. Subject is relatively weak minded and suffers from Hemophobia and Arachnophobia. After inhaling the toxin he began to scream about how much blood was everywhere. When I gave him a small cut on the hand, he began to assume he was bleeding to death. He made a remark that blood was coming from my mouth. About ten minutes in, he noted a 'huge spider' in the corner of the room. I proceeded to make him believe that spiders were crawling on him. About twenty minutes in the subject passed out and will probably remain unconscious for the remainder of the night." He ended the tape and put it down on his desk before turning to face his spectators.

"Well?" He asked coolly.

"Wow, Johnny, even _I _found that hard to watch." Joker laughed and patted the smaller man on the back.

Harvey felt a little queasy but raised his eyebrows at Crane none the less. "Crane you are one, sick fuck." He said, for lack of better words.

"We appreciate you saying that." The three of them started up the stairs, leaving the man downstairs. "I'm just glad I got a subject. It was getting tempting to hear Scarecrow's thoughts about how you would react to the toxin." He said coolly and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Harvey turned to face an amused looking Joker. "New house rule: Make sure Crane doesn't go to long without a test subject."

"Speak for yourself, Har_vey_! I'm _insanely _curious as to how that high feels." He laughed and headed back to his office, leaving Harvey standing alone.

"Of course you are, Joker. Of _course _you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Something deep down inside of me has been looking for an excuse to write one of Crane's experiments. I hope i did alright. I don't know what you think, but i think Crane is one sick, crazy, freak and what he does is worse then what even the Joker does. I would assume that it's sickening to watch, so I assme that the rogues wouldn't take it much better. <strong>

**I can totally see the GCPD placing bets on how they find bodies. **

**So Now we have Harvey's suit! Yay! **

**Once again i apologize for how long this took me. This story may be one of my favorite projects, but it's really hard to write. I'm trying to develop relations between the characters while further developing their psyches and creating my own style of them. when you think about it, it's hard to make the movie versions of these characters OOC because the movies only gave so much character development, unlike the comics. **

**ALSO: a popular question i'm being asked is about weather or not i'm going to go into the development of other major villains like Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Bane and Catwoman. The answer is no. When i set out write this story it was purely to show the development of character between the three movie villains, react my own origins for the riddler, and basically create my own universe to possibly base future stories off of (no that's not a promise). This story will be focusing on Edward Nigma, Jonathan Crane, Joker, and Harvey Dent. **

**Review! **


End file.
